


100 Tumblr Prompts

by WylieSchatz



Category: Professional Wrestling, Raw (TV), Smackdown - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Drama, M/M, One Shot Collection, mentioned Ambreigns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WylieSchatz/pseuds/WylieSchatz
Summary: Dean needs a ride to the hotel.





	1. 6. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I found these tumblr prompts a while ago and thought about, as long as I'm sticking with "Breaking Him", I could write some one-shots until I'm coming back in the mood at writing it further. I'm gonna add chapters not in chronological order as I'm starting with prompt #6.  
> As always, it's noch beta-read. If there are any major mistakes, please tell me. I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> Please enjoy this and tell me what you think.
> 
> Ahoi!
> 
> Wylie

“Hey, Ro!”  
  
Roman was already at the car, putting the suitcase and his backpack into the trunk when he heard Dean's voice.  
  
“Can you give me a ride back to the hotel? I was supposed to take a car with Dolph but he is nowhere to be found. Guess he's just picked up a girl and forget me.”  
  
“Yeah sure. No problem.” Roman laughed. “I was driving alone, anyway.”  
  
He enjoyed being around Dean. In the last months they couldn't spent as much time together as they loved to. Though they were kind of together, it wasn't that easy to spend some time with each other. Especially not if no one, particularly at work, should know about their relationship.  
Dean muttered something like “this was the last time I'm gonna drive with him” and “this dick-head” while putting his stuff in the car before he hopped in himself. He put the seatbelt on and grabbed his phone to check on some messages.  
  
“What? Your still playing that stupid little game?”  
  
Roman took the drivers seat and started the engine. He tapped the hotel's address into the navigation system and drove off.  
  
“No I was just checking my messages. And it's not a stupid little game. It's fun.”  
  
“Haha, yeah...”  
  
“You don't have to like it!”  
  
Dean put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Roman.  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
Roman glanced shortly back at him before concentrating on the road again.  
  
“Yeah. I missed you, too.”  
  
Roman grabbed Dean's hand an ran his thumb over the knuckles.  
  
“Hey, do you mind grab a few beers at the gas station? We should have a drink tonight.”  
  
“Not at all.”

The drive was quiet as always. It was a hell of a night. Both were pretty beaten up by their opponents and god damn tired.  
  
“Back in a minute!” he promised.  
  
Dean hopped out of the car at the gas station to grab the beer and some sweets. Roman was closing his eyes and tried to get some rest before he drove the last 5 miles to the hotel. Dean would need at least 5 minutes to find whatever he wanted despite the beer, that would be good 5 minutes to power-nap.  
Suddenly he heard a woman scream and a something that sounded like a gun shot.  
  
“What the fuck?!”  
  
He looked around and tried to see where that scream came from. Behind his car he saw a woman running away from the shop, still screaming, followed by another. His heart stopped as he saw Dean with his hands up standing in front of the freezers towards him a big black guy with a gun directly pointed at him.  
  
“Shit no!”  
  
Not able to look away he hectic searched for his cell phone. Where the fuck was it? It was right here... in the car. But he couldn't remember where he put it before he started to drive. Roman searched in his pockets but couldn't find it.  
Another gun shot and shattering glass drew his attention back to the shop. When he moved to get a clearer view he felt something fell to the ground. His phone!  
  
“Thank God!”  
  
He dialled 911 immediately while he was still looking for Dean, but he was nowhere to be found. It took him some time to recall where they were right now. He babbled something that probably made no sense at all, but the police officer seems to get it and told him that there are help on his way.  
  
“Sir, you need to calm down.”  
  
“How am I supposed to calm down when my friend ran into this fucking robbery and I don't know if he is still alive?! I heard two gun shots and I can't see him!” he nearly screamed.  
  
The police officer also told him that he should under no circumstances go into that shop and stay just right where he was. He wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes and searched the shop for any sign of Dean. But he still couldn't see him. Not when he was still in this car.  
After a third gun shot was heard Roman screamed “Just send some fucking help!” into his phone and hung up. When the door opened and two black men ran away, guns still in their hands, all rational thoughts where wiped out of his mind as he was exiting the car.  
He prayed that this were the only two armed men in there as he was running towards the shop. Roman suppressed any desire to scream Dean's name.  
When he entered the shop he stopped and sucked the view in. Blood and shattered glass everywhere. Ripped open packages of cereals and candy all over the floor. He took a glance around to the left only to find the cashier's dead. His face drained off all colour.  
  
“Oh God please...”  
  
Roman remembered where he had seen Dean the last time and ran towards the freezers. The floor were wet and slippery, but he managed to search the shop in record time. He found Dean in the last aisle lying face-down on the floor, glass from the freezers and broken beer bottles all around and on his body.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
He cut himself with glass as he was turning Dean around so he could face him. But as he was noticing the blood soaking through Dean's shirt he couldn't care less about it.  
  
“Dean, can you hear me?!”  
  
Roman patted him on the pale sweaty cheek and hoped for a response.  
  
“Dean, babe. I'm here. Everything is alright. Help is on it's way...”  
  
As far as Roman could tell he was still breathing. He searched for a pulse on Dean's neck how he had seen it in the last movie they'd seen together and was lucky to find one. He took off his shirt and pressed it against the gun shot wound on Dean's abdomen.  
  
“You can't die. Please don't die.” he heard himself sniffle as he cried silently and waited desperately for an ambulance.


	2. 30. “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”

It was Friday night and Dean Ambrose decided, that it's time to have some fun. He was in Atlanta these days, having some time off. He was working as a pizza boy in Reno, the fact, that he hasn't gotten that much money wasn't bothering him at all. That was just life. And he tried to make the best of it. It took him nearly 5 month to put aside enough money to travel to Atlanta. 

He enjoyed his simple life. It was nice weather so he went outside of his accommodation without his leather jacket. As it was placed in the city centre of town, even if it would be cold later, it wouldn't take him long to be home in the warmth.

He went through the streets, and was looking for a nice place to stay out late boozing. It wasn't that he was looking for something glamorous, where a beer was as expensive as a cocktail or you didn't even get one. He'd grown up in Cincinnati so he knew that he would end up in a greasy pub somewhere down town. He wasn't very particular so he just entered the next pub that came into view.

It wasn't a bad choice so far, he thought. It was a small room with a few tables in one corner and a bar just right in front of him. It looked cosy. He looked around only to find that all the tables were occupied. He went to the bar to find one place empty next to a tall grown man with long black hair in a ponytail. His shirt fit tight around his biceps and he sure looked like trouble. 

“Interesting...” was Dean's first thought. The next was about leaving, looking for another bar, but something on this guy hooked on him, so he took a shot.

“Excuse me? Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”

He waited politely until he heard a muffled “sure” through the music and sat down. The guy didn't even looked at him. He definitely must be an ass hole. Or he just didn't care.

Dean took a seat next to him.

“What do you want?” the barkeeper's asked.

Dean pointed at his neighbour. “Whatever he's got.”

The guy next to him grabbed his beer again and downed it. “One more.” Still, he didn't look at his surroundings, just grabbed the next beer and took another sip.

“You look like you had a rough night?”

“It's none of you business.” he hissed. 

Dean looked at their reflection in the mirror. He studied his face, saw a fading black eye on the right side, a neatly trimmed goaty and... god... these lips. Absent-mindedly he licked his lips before he grabbed his beer without looking away. Dean wondered how it would feel to pull on that hair while he kissed him. Wait what?

He spotted a tattoo on his right arm going all the way down to his wrist. It accentuated his muscles just nicely. He wondered if he could ever find out, where this tat's ends. The guy smelled deliciously, a mixture of aftershave and hair conditioner with a hint of coconut. He wasn't only looking like an ancient greek god, he was smelling like one, too. Well at least in Dean's fantasy. Suddenly he felt how all the blood in his body went to his groin.

“Nice tat. Samoan, right?”

“Yes.”

“You got in trouble with anyone?”

“None of your business.” 

“Oooookay... so... what are you up to?”

Dean took another sip of his beer waiting for a response. As he was fidgeting with his coaster and bottle, he missed the look the guy gave him through the mirror.

“Well, yeah. Never mind. Sorry to bother you.”

He had emptied his beer in record time. The guy didn't seem interested in any conversation, or even his presence, so he paid his beer and was heading to the restrooms. He would try the next bar, maybe he could meet someone there.

The bathroom was small, not as fancy as the rest of the bar was. They had a urinal and a sink in it and behind another door was a toilet. There was no space for pictures or decoration. It was freshly cleaned as far as he could tell. He had seen worse.  
As he was washing his hands, he felt a presence behind him. He tried to look in the mirror in front of him but as soon as he lifted his head he was pressed against the sink and his head against the wall.

“Hey!” he protested and wriggled against the strong hold of his opponent.

Wait! Does he smell like... coconut?

He felt something hard pressed against his jeans from behind, slightly rubbing.

“I wanted to apologise to you, baby boy.” the stranger whispered in Dean's ear with a deep lust filled voice that went right down to his groin, making his dick twitch.

A hand was finding it's way under his shirt, slowly wandering lower, rubbing his palm over the front of his jeans. Dean couldn't think straight with his growing arousal. He wasn't pressed against the sink any more but it took a second to realise it. 

As he was able to turn around, looking straight into dark brown eyes, he just had to kiss this guy. It didn't matter to him that he didn't even know his name.

They were both panting as they separated.

“Apology accepted.” smiled Dean as he shoved the other man kissing into the little cubicle and closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are highly appreciated. ;)


End file.
